Foolish Matters
by Hexxie
Summary: *Human AU* Sollux and his 'friend' Karkat are two normal kids that aren't really 'friends' , Before long they both meet people that they can relate to for very obvious reasons. They begin to notice some things aren't quite right with their new friends, Nor their old ones..
1. Chapter 1

Sollux sighed, moving his hand over his head to slam his alarm clock over. He blinked his oddly different color eyes while pushing his soft covers off his body. He rubbed his eyes slowly while swinging his body over the bed and onto the floor. He glanced over at his clock, 6:45 A.M. He sighed and guessed he accidentally hit the snooze button. Not like it mattered, He was usually early for school anyhow. After a few more seconds of debating if getting up was even worth it, He decided to at least put on some pants. He maneuvered over to his dresser, picking out some grey jeans that he had worn out quite well and slid them on. He let out a groan, picking up his 3D looking glasses and made his way to the door leading to his bathroom. His room was small, yeah, But it had a personal bathroom which he find kinda nice. At this point, he decided there was no going back to be and started brushing his teeth in the unfashionable back and forth motion that everyone else did. Once that deed was done, He sighed, changing his shirt into a kinda depressing dark grayish color. He shrugged and looked at his expensive custom made laptop, He opened it and put he his headset on. _At least before school I can say hey to those assholes. _He thought as he logged into Ventrilo and logged into his Guild Wars 2 account. He talked for a few minutes to 'those assholes' before noticing the time. He sighed telling them good bye and a few fuck yous thrown in here and there just to be a ass. It was really their fault, whose up at 7 am to play a game by choice? Certainly not him! He closed his laptop and stuffed it in his bag, along with a few books and other useless school supplies. He threw one of his backpack's straps over his shoulder and proceeded to put on his oddly different color shoes. _"It's a fashion statement." _He had told his older brother, Who just blinked his eyes and shrugged at him. Sollux looked down at him. _Sheesh, some statement. _He thought, biting on his lip for a second before closing the door to his room, locking it from inside. It was an odd habit, but a useful one, He always had a butter knife in his bag to open it later when he got home.

He closed the house door, Knowing Mituna he'd be late to school anyhow. He attempted to open it again, making sure it was locked before stepping away from the very neatly white painted door. Before long the bus was at the end of his drive way, He boarded the bus no problem, and got off almost as fast. He basically just took out his ipod and ignored everything the whole ride to school, it's a daily routine. He looked at a clock while walking into school. 8:12, _What bus gets us to school 3 minutes before class starts? _ Sollux thought, shaking his head.

He laid his backpack gently on the ground, not wanting to harm his laptop that laid within. He hated his first class, It's math, Who has math first class? He got out his laptop and had just opened it when a familiar annoying voice pricked at his ears.

"Already got that crappy thing out, huh?"

Sollux sighed, looking at the guy that sat diagonally from him.

"Karkat, This computer is probably worth more than your entire inadequate life."

Sollux told the younger boy, Glaring at him from behind his glasses. All the sentence did was earn Sollux a eye roll from Karkat.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. My 'inadequate life is the utter worst thing to have possibly happen to all life within the entire universe', Yeah, We've heard it before fuck face."

Sollux raised an eyebrow before looking at his screen, The computer was off, but he just didn't feel like looking at that kid. He couldn't believe he actually called that other 'fuck face' his friend.

Sollux turned on his computer as class started, He never paid any attention, and the worst part is. The teachers stopped even yelling at him, this confused substitutes, but when they tried talking to him about the matter he'd just go on about how their life is _'Nothing but a commiserable waste of capacity and they simply should not have even bothered attempting to teach kids when they absolutely more buffon-like than Karkat is'._ Which most end up in tears, but it barely phasing Sollux, He's that quiet kid that no one talks to. The guidance teacher wouldn't DARE believe that he'd be that cruel to a teacher, Now would she? Sollux looked up from his computer and stopped typing to his friends to shoot a glare at Karkat. The fool was sitting there staring at him making faces.

Sollux stared for a second before Karkat flipped him off, earning a glare and some chattering from the teacher. Sollux smirked going back to his computer, typing for a second before grinning to the thought,

_Fuck face. _

=== Be the other fuck face.


	2. Chapter 2

=== Be the other fuck face.

Karkat slouched down in his chair, This class was awkward for him. Between Sollux and his brother's girlfriend Porrim being the teacher, It wasn't that great. Yet, Nothing in his life really was.

"Mr. Vantas! That is a vaguely rude expression that you are doing in the middle of class! In fact, I am ashamed that I can even catch you doing that! It's-"

By this point Karkat blinked blankly _Oh that's right, I just flipped Sollux a bird._ . He remembered slowly, Not like it mattered. He got in trouble in EVERY class, Especially Math and English. Karkat twirled his pencil between his fingers, not listening to a word Mrs. Maryam was spouting out. He was fairly good at blocking things out with Kankri being his brother and all. No wonder they're such a good couple, Neither of them can shut up about things.

"And furthermost, It would be a shame for me to have to tell Mr. Vantas about this problem-"

"Wait so, Are you going to tell me about the problem? Or your smooching partner Kankri?"

Karkat pondered out loud in midst of Porrim's long speech. Which granted a sigh of relief from the rest of the class. for a second there was only silence and the _tak tak tak _of Sollux's stupid laptop.

Karkat looked up from his pencil to see Porrim biting her lip with a slight blush,

"Oh... Did I fucking 'trigger' you?"

He asked her, tilting his head while using his best Kankri voice, This only caused darker blush to rise on her cheeks.

"Karkat Vantas! How dare y-you sass me like this! This is my class room!"

Porrim growled at him, Karkat raised his hands in a surrendering motions.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we have gone over your triggers before!"

He said, Earning giggles from the rest of the class. Porrim now had her arms cross while shooting him an evil glare.

"I **will** get your brother."

_She looks kind of serious_, Karkat noted.

"Oh god, Then we can talk out your triggers like a big fucking happy family or some shit!"

He said, putting the fakest smile he could muster while clapping his hands together. Before long, Porrim had started writing out an assignment on the board for the rest of the class in between shooting Karkat death glares.

"Hey KK. You might've pissed her off."

Sollux's voice said randomly, Making Karkat turn around to look at his fellow class mate. Her could barely seeing his eyes behind those freakish glasses. They looked almost, worried? Karkat shook the thought.

"So?"

Was all he could think to say, Which made Sollux sigh and roll his eyes.

"You know she'll tell Kankri. And I have the same English class as you, I don't want to deal with this shit."

He shrugged, but went back to typing on his computer. Karkat groaned, turning back in his chair to see Porrim sitting at her desk texting furiously. _Soon the bell will ring, I'm almost in the clear._ Karkat thought, grinning to himself. _Knock knock knock. _

"Shit."

=== Be the computer geek that's mocking the other guy.

Oh look, We're back to Sollux. After a few minutes, Kankri entered the room, Making Sollux facedesk into his expensive computer, which then he quietly apologized to quickly. After about 15 minutes of English class in Math class, The bell came to the stunning annoying ring at 10:15 A.M. as usual.

"We will continue this in my class. See you in 5 minutes, Mr. Vantas."

Kankri mocked, waving farewell while walking out of the room. Karkat only acknowledged it with a fake snore sound. Sollux sighed, rolling his eyes. _I really need new fucking friends. _He thought bitterly, picking up with backpack and holding his computer with the utmost care.

English class was only across the hall thankfully, so there was no risk of harming his computer.

Before long, Sollux had picked out a seat in the back and had retreated back into coding things for websites. Karkat, on the other hand and once again, sat diagonally. Sollux took note of this day out and day in. Karkat didn't want to agree that they were 'friends' to say, but he didn't want to be too far away. Sollux laughed in his head.

_We're loners._

=== Be the girl in the front of the class.


End file.
